Please Choose Me
by shirayuki miu
Summary: Chap 5 UP ! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia 'dulu'. Ya, itu dulu. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya seorang playboy, tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya mempermainkan hati wanita. Akankah kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka mampu mengubahnya ? / ChanBaek / GS / DLDR / RnR, please ?
1. Chapter 1

Please, Choose Me

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia 'dulu'. Ya, itu dulu. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya seorang playboy, tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya mempermainkan hati wanita. Akankah kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka mampu mengubahnya ?

.

.

.

Warning ! GS for submissive

Chara : Chanyeol, GS! Baekhyun, GS! Luhan, GS! Kyungsoo

Tokoh akan semakin bertambah seiring waktu

No flame

No bash

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya malam ini. Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju sebuah halte di depan sana. Manikku menemukan seorang pria dengan hoodie abu-abunya tampak berteduh dari hujan sama sepertiku. Aku terus memperhatikannya, tubuhku yang basah kuyup kuabaikan begitu saja. Entahlah, sosok ini seperti menarikku ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penampilanku, nona ?" suara husky memasuki pendengaranku

"T-tidak ada. Maafkan aku" ucapku tergagap, bodohnya aku yang terus memperhatikannya hingga ia menyadari jika ia tengah diperhatikan olehku

"Kau basah kuyup" ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan

Aku membuka mulut, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun aku tak menemukan satu katapun yang pantas kuucapkan. Aku pun kembali menutup mulutku. Tiba-tiba, sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam berada di hadapanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap sang pelaku penyodoran.

"Pakailah. Kau tampak kedinginan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih"

"Park Chanyeol"

"Huh ? Maaf ?"

"Namaku Park Chanyeol"

"Ah, aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga langit tak lagi meneteskan air hujan. Aku melirik pria di sampingku, ia nampak masih nyaman berdiri di halte ini. Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau tak berniat untuk pulang ?"

"Kau sendiri ?" ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, ini sungguh menyebalkan

"Aku menunggu kakakku"

"Aku akan menunggumu terlebih dahulu" ucapnya tanpa menatapku, lebih baik ia tak menatapku agar ia tak melihat rona merah yang tengah menghiasi pipiku

Sebuah honda jazz merah tampak berhenti di depan kami. Sang pengemudi menurunkan kacanya. Itu kakak perempuanku, Luhan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, jemputanku sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu" pamitku pada pria jangkung di sampingku, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum mobil kakakku melaju, aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Siapa dia ?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" jawabku sambil mengulum senyum

"Sepertinya dia orang baik.."

"Tentu saja" potongku

"Sepertinya dia orang baik hingga memberikan jaketnya padamu"

'Apa ?' aku menyeritkan dahi mendengar ucapannya, aku melirik tubuhku yang tengah terbalut sebuah jaket kulit yang tentu saja bukan milikku

"Kyaa ! Aku lupa mengembalikannya. Bagaimana ini, eonni ?" jeritku histeris

"Aku tak tahu" jawabnya dengan nada sing a song

"Eonni, bantu aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" aku mengguncangkan bahunya

"Yak ! Kau mau mati, hah ?! Aku sedang menyetir, bodoh" ucapnya sambil menyetil dahiku

"U-uh, mianhae"

Aku memilih untuk bungkam hingga jazz merah ini terparkir sempurna di mansion kami.

"Cepat turun"

Aku turun tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Luhan-eonni pasti masih emosi karena kejadian tadi. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan disambut teriakan oleh Luhan-eonni.

"Gyaah ! Jangan duduk di sofa ! Kau membuat sofanya basah, pabbo. Cepat mandi !"

"M-mianhae" ucapku lalu melesat ke dalam kamar

Aku melepas jaket milik Chanyeol, senyum manis terkembang di bibirku. Dia sangat tampan, seandainya saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Baekhyun ! Aku menyuruhmu mandi bukan memeluk jaket itu sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila !" Luhan-eonni tiba-tiba saja berada di ambang pintu kamarku

"Ne" jawabku pelan, ia pun menutup pintu

.

.

"Eonni"

"Hmm ?" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi

"Bagaimana caraku mengembalikan jaket itu ?"

"Mana ku tahu" jawabnya acuh

"Ayolah, eonni. Bantu aku. Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melacak seseorang kan ?" ucapku err.. lebih tepatnya rengekku sambil mengguncangkan bahunya

"Ish, baiklah baiklah. Dasar cerewet"

"Terima kasih, eonni" aku memeluknya erat

"Siapa namanya ?" tanya Luhan-eonni sambil menggenggam ponselnya

"Park Chanyeol"

"Umm baiklah. Ini dia. Park Chanyeol, CEO Park Corporation. Terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa manajemen semester lima di SM University. Ia hidup seorang diri sejak keluarganya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Dikenal sebagai playboy di kampusnya"

"SM University ya ? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya" gumamku

"Che, kemana saja kau selama ini ? Padahal ia sangat terkenal di kampus" cibir Luhan-eonni

"Yak ! Jangan mengejekku, eonni"

"Apa benar kalau ia itu... playboy ?"

"Kau meragukan informasi dariku ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, eonni. Hanya saja ia terlihat seperti pria baik-baik"

"Tch, kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seyakin itu ?"

Aku tak berniat membalas ucapan eonni. Sial sekali hidupku, mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang playboy.

"Kau sudah mencuci jaketnya ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kau sudah mencuci jaket milik playboy itu ?" ulang eonni

"Sudah" jawabku pelan

"Kembalikan padanya besok. Sekarang cepat tidur"

"Ne. Selamat malam, eonni"

"Selamat malam, Baekki"

Aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Manikku menatap langit-langit kamar namun pikiranku melayang pada seseorang di luar sana yang baru kutemui sekali. Hah, aku sangat menyukainya. Suaranya, senyumnya, perhatiannya, semuanya membuatku merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Inikah yang dinamakan love at first sight ?

Aku memeluk guling di sampingku. Seandainya saja guling ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan. Sejak kapan aku jadi mesum seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mengusir bayangan Chanyeol dari benakku.

.

.

.

"Baekki.." aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara husky yang tak asing lagi

"Chanyeol-sunbae ?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Kau tak terserang demam setelah hujan-hujanan kemarin kan ?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, sunbae"

"Baguslah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Aku terdiam, rona merah kuyakini mulai menjalar di pipi chubbyku ini.

"Baekki.."

"Y-ya, sunbae ?" wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajahku, astaga aku lupa caranya bernafas

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, jangan seformal itu" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, aku memejamkan mata. Aku tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa ia akan menciumku ? Ya Tuhan, aku bisa meraskan deru nafasnya. Kurasakan bibirnya menempel lembut pada bibirku dan...

BYUUUUUR

"Yak ! Byun Baekhyun ! Kau pikir ini masih jam berapa, hah ?! Cepat mandi !"

"Mimpi ?" ucapku pelan

"Byun Baekhyun ! Kau ingin aku menyirammu lagi ?!"

Baiklah, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tch, menyebalkan sekali. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dengan bibir yang tak berhenti mengoceh.

Aku membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian yang akan kupakai ke kampus pagi ini. Pilihanku jatuh pada kemeja ungu polos yang kupadukan dengan celana jeans. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku turun ke ruang makan. Tampak Luhan-eonni tengan menata sarapan untuk kami berdua. Ya, orang tua kami telah meninggal dunia sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi, eonni" sapaku tulus

"Selamat pagi. Ayo sarapan"

Aku melahap omelet buatan Luhan-eonni dengan semangat. Beruntungnya aku memiliki seorang kakak sepertinya. Well, ia bukanlah kakak kandungku. Appa menikah dengan eommanya setelah dua tahun kepergian eomma kandungku. Namun, kebahagiaan keluarga kami tak berlangsung lama sebab appa dan eomma meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tragis memang, namun Luhan-eonni dengan tegar menggantikan posisi appa dan eomma untukku.

"Baekki, apa yang kau pikirkan ?" suara lembutnya menyapa pendengaranku

"Aku.. merindukan appa dan Xi-eomma" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala

PUK

Aku mengangkat wajahku saat sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku melihat Luhan-eonni tengah menatapku lembut.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka. Kita bisa mengunjungi makam mereka akhir pekan nanti"

"Benarkah ?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang cepat berangkat" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu melesat keluar

.

.

Hah, akhirnya sampai juga di kampus. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol-sunbae untuk mengembalikan jaket miliknya kemarin.

"Sunbae.." panggilku pada namja jangkung yang berjarak satu meter di depanku

"Byun Baekhyun ?" ucapnya saat berada di hadapanku

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket milik sunbae"

"Untukmu saja"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan" ia tersenyum sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, mau tak mau aku pun ikut tersenyum. Namun jam yang melingkar di tanganku tak mau diajak kompromi. Aku pun mengakhiri pembicaraan kami pagi itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas psikologi. Sepertinya aku mulai tak waras, salahkan Park Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil seluruh kewarasanku.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja ? Tanya Kyungsoo, sahabatku

"Umm yeah kurasa"

"Kau itu calon psikolog bukan psikopat" ucapnya dengan wajah datar

"Yak ! Kau menghinaku ?!"

"Aniya"

Baru saja aku ingin membalas ucapannya tapi Lee-saem sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke ruang kelas. Kami pun memperhatikan materi yang diberikan oleh Lee-saem.

.

.

Kelas Lee-saem telah berakhir. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kafetaria kampus namun sial bagiku sebab kafetaria dipenuhi oleh lautan mahasiswa. Tiba-tiba, telingaku mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil namaku. Beberapa meter di depanku, tampak sunbae yang kukagumi melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Walaupun aku sedikit ragu apa benar ia memanggilku.

"H-hai, sunbae" sapaku saat berada di hadapannya

"Duduklah. Kau mau pesan apa ? Biar kupesankan"

"Umm, sandwich dan chocolate milkshake"

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi manik karamelku terus memperhatikannya diantara kerumunan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa pesananku.

"Ini, sandwich dan milkshake" ucapnya sembari mengusak pelan rambutku

"Gomawo, sunbae"

"Hmm, makanlah"

Aku mulai menyantap sandwich dalam diam sedangkan ia tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah saat menatap ponsel membuatku sedikit curiga, apa ia sudah memiliki kekasih ?

"Channie~"

CUUP

Aku membulatkan mataku melihat seorang yeoja dengan seenaknya mencium pipi Chanyeol-sunbae. Yeoja itu memeluk leher Chanyeol-sunbae cukup mesra. Dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah Chanyeol-sunbae tampak menyukai perlakuan yeoja itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Channie"

"Aku juga, sayang"

'A-apa ? Sayang ? Jadi yeoja dihadapanku ini kekasihnya ?'

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Annyeong, readersdeul~

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff ChanBaek.

So, saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan disini.

Untuk chapter ini aku pakai sudut pandang Baekhyun dan untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin aku bakal pakai sudut pandang tokoh lainnya.

Dan ff ini akan cepat kulanjutkan jika mendapat respon yang baik dari readers.

Semakin banyak review, aku semakin semangat nulisnya~

Jadi, review please ? ^3^

Love you~~ *hearteu* *hearteu*


	2. Chapter 2

Please, Choose Me

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia 'dulu'. Ya, itu dulu. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya seorang playboy, tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya mempermainkan hati wanita. Akankah kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka mampu mengubahnya ?

.

.

.

Warning ! Rated : T *plus* *plus*

Cast : Chanyeol, GS! Baekhyun, GS! Luhan, GS! Kyungsoo

Tokoh akan semakin bertambah seiring waktu

No flame

No bash

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat Krystal mencium pipiku tiba-tiba namun yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kubawa dia dalam pangkuanku. Hey, siapa yang akan menolak jika dicium oleh salah satu diva kampus ? Kutatap lembut wajahnya yang teramat cantik itu. Aku seperti tersedot oleh lubang hitam hingga tanpa sadar aku memajukan wajahku sedikit demi sedikit. Kulumat bibir cherry kemerahan miliknya, ia ikut membalas ciumanku sesekali.

"Kalian asyik sekali" aku sontak melepas tautan kami mendengar suara yang sangat kukenali

"Victoria ? Oh-uh, h-hai sayang" aku menggaruk tengkukku karena kehadiran Victoria yang sangat tiba-tiba, ia hanya mendengus mendengar sapaanku dan duduk di depanku

"Sudahlah, Vic. Siapa cepat dia dapat kan ?" ucap Krystal sembari mencium sudut bibirku tepat di depan Victoria

"Bye, Channie~"

"Jadi, apa penjelasanmu kali ini ?" Victoria melipat tangannya dan menatap tepat di mataku

"Kau tidak berniat memberikanku morning kiss terlebih dahulu, baby ?" aku mengedipkan mataku, senyumku semakin lebar saat Victoria beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. Aku menunggu morning kiss yang sebentar lagi akan kuterima dari salah satu diva kampus ini. Namun, ia malah mengeluarkan tisu dan menyeka bibirku. Aku baru saja hendak bertanya saat ia terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak berfikir aku akan mencium bibir yang telah disentuh orang lain tanpa membersihkannya kan ? Itu menjijikkan" ucapnya setelah 'membersihkan' bibirku

"Kata-katamu sangat menyakitkan, baby" aku menarik pinggangnya agar ia duduk di pahaku, kusisipkan jemariku di rambutnya yang menjuntai indah. Lama-kelamaan tanganku merambat naik ke dagunya. Kutarik pelan dagunya agar jarak kami tak terlalu jauh.

"Aku menagih morning kissku, baby" bisikku di telinganya

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya memajukan wajahnya tanpa paksaan dariku. Bibir kenyal miliknya menubruk bibirku. Ia menjilat belahan bibirku, aku dengan senang hati membuka mulutku. Lidahnya menari-nari dalam mulutku.

"Cukup, baby. Aku masih ada kelas" aku mendorongnya pelan

"Tapi kau sudah terlambat, Yeollie. Kelas sudah dimulai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu" ia memainkan jemarinya di wajahku

Lihat siapa yang merengek untuk tidak ingin berpisah denganku sekarang. Aku menyeringai kecil melihat reaksinya saat aku ingin pergi. Setampan itu kah aku hingga kau tak ingin berpisah denganku, baby ? Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita melakukan apa ?" bisikku di telinganya, aku meniup telinganya dan membuatnya menggelijang kegelian

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan membuatmu berkeringat ?" ucapnya sambil menatapku sayu

Shit ! Siapa yang akan menolak jika diberikan undangan seperti itu ? Aku pun menariknya menuju mobilku yang tengah terparkir.

.

.

Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Udara Seoul di malam hari sangat menyegarkan dan lagi kegiatan yang kulalukan beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Victoria semakin membuatku- ah lupakan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka semudah itu menyerahkan diri mereka padaku. Aku bahkan tak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai kekasihku.

Aku tak suka dan tak ingin terikat oleh status seperti itu. Aku lebih suka seperti ini, bebas tanpa suatu ikatan. Toh tanpa ikatan aku bisa mendekati mereka semauku.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berjalan sendirian dan membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Aku menepikan mobilku dan memghampirinya,

"Baekhyun ?" aku menepuk pundaknya pelan namun reaksinya sangat mengejutkan. Ia menjaga jarak dariku selain itu matanya juga memancarkan ketakutan.. dan kesedihan ? Apa aku telah melakukan hal buruk padanya ? Tapi kami hanya bertemu dua kali dan aku yakin aku tak melakukan apapun pada yeoja mungil ini.

"Baekhyun ? Kau tampak kesulitan membawa belanjaan itu. Ayo, biar kuantar sampai rumahmu" aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya namun ia menepisnya

"T-tidak perlu, sunbae. A-aku bisa sendiri" ia hendak berlari namun aku terlebih dahulu menariknya ke dalam pelukanku

"Apa aku melakukan hal buruk padamu ?" bisikku di telinganya

"S-sunbae, kumohon biarkan aku pergi"

"Tidak ! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan yeoja sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini" aku menariknya menuju mobilku, ia tampak menurut denganku kali ini.

"Dimana kakakmu ?" tanyaku saat kami berada di tengah perjalanan

"China, mengurus perusahaan appa" jawabnya tanpa menatapku

"Kau sendirian di rumah ?"

"Ne, sunbae"

"Kau boleh memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel sunbae"

"Bukankah itu tak sopan ?" ia menatapku

"Tak masalah jika itu dirimu" aku mengusak rambutnya pelan

Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba di mansionnya. Aku menurunkannya tepat di depan mansion megah milik keluarga Byun.

"Gomawo, sun- ah maksudku Chanyeol"

"Ne, Baek. Selamat tidur"

"Kau juga"

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengintip dari celah-celah tirai. Aku meregangkan ototku yang terasa kebas. Manikku melirik jam yang terletak di atas nakas. Tch, aku harus bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk bermuka dua yang menghiasi diri mereka dengan setelan jas dan dasi 'lagi'. Terkadang aku lelah dengan hidupku yang harus terus-terusan berurusan dengan makhluk bermuka dua seperti merek namun apa daya, aku juga tak ingin jatuh miskin dan hidup terlunta-lunta.

Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, kubiarkan air shower yang dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Setelah memastikan diriku bersih, aku melangkah keluar. Aku mengambil sembarang kemeja dari lemari.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Sarapan anda sudah siap" ucap seorang maid yang berada di depan kamarku, aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang makan

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku mengendarai ferrari hitamku menuju Park Corporation. Sesampainya di sana, aku disambut oleh CEO Choi Group.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Park"

"Hyung, berhentilah bersikap formal. Telingaku geli mendengarnya"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Chanyeol"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan, Suho-hyung ?" tanyaku saat kami hanya berdua di dalam ruang kerjaku

"Mengenai kerjasama itu. Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan ?"

"Ya. Aku akan menyetujui permintaan kerjasama dari Byun Group. Mereka bisa menaikkan saham kita"

"Pemikiran yang bagus. Kau semakin dewasa rupanya" Suho-hyung menepuk pelan bahuku

"Ini berkat bantuanmu juga Siwon-ahjussi, hyung. Bagaimana keadaan ahjumma dan ahjussi ?"

"Mereka sedang menikmati honeymoon di Paris"

"Masih romantis rupanya"

"Begitulah. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?"

"Aku tak tertarik, hyung"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku lebih suka kehidupanku yang bebas tanpa harus terikat dengan siapapun"

"Jangan egois, Chanyeol. Kau membutuhkan seorang anak yang akan mewarisi perusahaan ini"

"Aku bisa mencarinya di panti asuhan"

"Mereka takkan diakui"

"Tch, akan kupikirkan nanti"

"Aku harus pergi"

"Kau mau kemana, hyung ?"

"Mengajak kekasihku kencan"

"Tch, pergi sana. Hush hush"

"Yak ! Dongsaeng kurang ajar !"

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerjaku. Kata-kata Suho-hyung terus berputar di kepalaku. Apa aku harus berubah ?

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Sajangnim, CEO Byun Group ingin bertemu dengan anda siang ini"

"Hmm, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku dengan kemejamu yang terlalu rendah itu ?" tanyaku dengan nada datar saat melihat dua kancing kemeja yang digunakan oleh sekretarisku tak tersemat sehingga menampilkan belahan dadanya

"M-maafkan saya"

"Kancingkan kemejamu atau aku akan memecatmu"

'Aku akan berubah, Suho-hyung' janjiku dalam hati

.

.

Suasana Green Cafe begitu menenangkan namun rasa pegal masih menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku tengah menunggu kedatangan CEO Byun Group. Cappucino yang mengepul di hadapanku mulai menarik perhatianku. Aku menyesapnya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa bosan yang tengah menggelayutiku.

"Chanyeol-ssi, maaf membuatmu menunggu" seorang yeoja tiba-tiba duduk di hadapanku, penampilannya sederhana namun tetap menimbulkan kesan elegan

"Luhan-ssi ?"

"Ye, aku Luhan. Ini berkas-berkas yang kau inginkan"

"Ah terima kasih. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Luhan-ssi"

"Kau pernah berteduh di halte bersama adikku, Byun Baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun itu.. adikmu ?"

"Ya"

"Pantas saja, kalian sama-sama cantik"

"Maaf aku harus pergi, Chanyeol-ssi. Permisi"

"Heh, apa aku salah bicara ?" gumamku sambil memandang kepergian Luhan

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe itu karena urusanku sudah selesai. Aku memacu ferrari hitam milikku ke sebuah taman. Sesampainya di sana aku melihat banyak anak kecil tengah bermain. Wajah polos mereka seakan mencubitku. Seandainya saja aku masih polos seperti mereka.

"Hey, jagoan" aku menepuk pelan kepala seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampak menyendiri dan memandang teman-temannya yang tengah bermain bola

"Paman, bukankah tidak sopan memegang kepala orang lain ?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat melayangkan protes karena aku menyentuh kepalanya

"Siapa bilang ?"

"Noona cantik"

"Siap-"

"Noona cantik ! Aku disini" ucapanku terpotong oleh teriakan bocah di sampingku. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan kulihat yeoja yang beberapa hari ini terus memasuki kehidupanku, Byun Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke arahku, errr.. maksudku ke arah bocah ini tapi aku kan di sampingnya berarti ia berjalan ke arahku juga. Ah, lupakan saja.

"Hai, Baekhyun" sapaku dengan senyuman lima jari

"Hai, Chanyeol. Kau sedang apa ?"

"Noona, paman ini nakal. Ia memegang kepalaku tadi" lapor bocah di sampingku pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi bocah itu.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World ?"

"Benarkah, paman ?" matanya berbinar menatapku

"Tentu saja. Kajja"

"Noona, kajja kita ke Lotte World" ia menarik tangan Baekhyun

Kami bertiga pun berangkat ke Lotte World. Selama perjalanan bocah lelaki yang kuketahui bernama Hyuk ini terus mengoceh mengenai impiannya ke Lotte World. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benakku, siapa sebenarnya orang tua Hyuk ?

"Hyukkie.."

"Ada apa, paman ?" ia menoleh dan menatap penuh padaku

"Dimana orang tua Hyukkie ?"

"Orang tua Hyukkie ada di langit, paman" jawabnya sambil menatap langit

"Maaf, paman tidak tau" ucapku penuh sesal sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya

"Bagaimana kalau noona cantik dan paman raksasa jadi orang tua Hyukkie ?"

"Apa ? Paman raksasa ?!" aku pura-pura marah padanya

"Iya, soalnya paman tinggi seperti raksasa" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, aku menggelitiki pinggangnya dan membuatnya tertawa lepas

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun" aku keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka

"Ayo kita main, appa, eomma" ia menggenggam tanganku dan tangan Baekhyun

Kami mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di Lotte World. Hatiku menghangat melihat Baekhyun juga Hyuk tertawa begitu lepas. Tiba-tiba, Hyuk memeluk kakiku erat dan membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, heum ?"

"Hyukkie lapar" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya. Tanganku terulur untuk mencubit pipi gembilnya yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Kau mau makan apa, sayang ?" tanyaku sambil mencubit pelan hidungnya

"Hamburger !" pekiknya

"Kajja" aku menggendongnya di bahuku sementara tanganku yang bebas menggenggam jemari lentik milik Baekhyun

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kedai hamburger membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Hyuk terus berceloteh betapa bahagianya ia memiliki orang tua sepertiku dan Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku mendengar ucapannya.

Tak pernah terpikir olehku jika aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Membahagiakan orang-orang yang bahkan baru kukenali ternyata membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Aku menatap dua orang di sampingku penuh cinta. Aku mengelus puncak kepala mereka bergantian.

"Yeeey ! Kita sampai. Ayo turun, appa, eomma"

"Pelan-pelan, sayang" ucap Baekhyun lembut

Kami memasuki kedai dan disambut oleh pelayan. Setelah memesan, aku menghampiri Baekhyun dan Hyuk yang sudah duduk manis di meja paling ujung.

Aku menatap Baekhyun, jemariku menyentuh jemarinya yang berada di atas meja. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tak banyak bicara hari ini. Ada masalah ?"

"Aku hanya sedikit.. terkejut"

"Karena apa ?"

"Sikapmu. Kupikir kau hanya tertarik dengan yeoja sexy" ucapnya dengan nada.. err entahlah aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya

"Aku juga terkejut kenapa aku bisa seperti ini" aku terkekeh

"Dasar aneh"

"Bagaimana reaksimu jika orang aneh ini menyukaimu ?"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Sebelum bercuap-cuap lebih jauh, aku pengen minta maaf sama fans Happy Virus karena udah bikin bias kalian terkesan uhukmesumuhuk

Mianhae~ *bow*

Aku pengen bales review dulu deh hehe

.

**ExolArmyvpcy** : Mian udah bikin bias kamu jadi playboy *bow* ini chap duanya, semoga memuaskan

_ParkByun_ : makasih hehehe, ini chap duanya, semoga memuaskan *hearteu*

**lalalala** : ini udah diusahakan cepet updatenya *hearteu*

_exindira_ : thanks *hearteu*

**Yeollo** : ini udah dilanjut, semoga memuaskan *kisseu*

_ibyeori_ : iya tuh baek main jatuh cinta aja *ditimpuk Baek's stand*

**pew pew** : maaf udah bikin kamu merasa tertipu *bow*

_SyiSehun_ : ini udah dilanjut, semoga memuaskan *kisseu*

**ByunViBaek** : Baek tersakiti ? Umm mungkin hehehe.. Ini udah dilanjut semoga suka *kisseu*

_C_ : hehehe kita lihat ke depannya ya, kalau Baek nakal nanti aku buat dia tersakiti disini *dikeroyok exo-L*

.

Alohaaa~

Chap dua datang, masih hangat, masih renyah /jualan gorengan lu, thor ?/

Oke abaikan haha..

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya ? Aku nggak tau kenapa aku bikin banyak adegan uhukmesumuhuk, yah sekedar buat bumbu nggak apa-apa kan ? *ditimpuk Chanyeol's stand*

Nah, jangan ragu untuk memberikan komentar, kripik, maupun sarapan kalian atas ff ini nee ?

Aku tunggu reviewnya, semakin banyak review aku semakin semangat nulisnya..

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav ff ini..

Kalian yang terbaik *hearteu* *kisseu*

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.. Pay pay.. Saranghae~~


	3. Chapter 3

Please, Choose Me

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia 'dulu'. Ya, itu dulu. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya seorang playboy, tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya mempermainkan hati wanita. Akankah kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka mampu mengubahnya ?

.

.

.

Cast : Chanyeol, GS! Baekhyun, GS! Luhan, GS! Kyungsoo

Tokoh akan semakin bertambah seiring waktu

No flame

No bash

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

_Badump_

_Badump_

_Badump_

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang layaknya tokoh wanita di komik shoujo. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya sesenti pun karena ia yakin Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens. Ia meremas rok selutut yang ia gunakan karena terlalu gugup.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"A-ah, nde ?"

"Mungkin terlalu cepat tapi aku.. aku rasa aku menyukai- ah tidak tidak aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol meremas jemari Baekhyun lembut

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah, apa jawabanmu ?"

"Aku.. Aku takut. Kita jalani saja semuanya seperti biasa"

"Aku akan membuatmu yakin pada perasaanku" Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lima jarinya

"Appa, eomma, kajja kita pulang. Hyukkie sudah kenyang" Hyuk menatap penuh pada 'orang tuanya'

"Kajja" Chanyeol kembali menggendong Hyuk di bahunya, Hyuk memekik kegirangan karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol

"Kau ingin tetap disini, Baek ?" Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang saat Baekhyun tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya

"A-aniya"

Chanyeol menyerahkan Hyuk pada Baekhyun sebelum ia memasuki kursi pengemudi. Baekhyun dengan telaten mendudukkan Hyuk di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Hyuk. Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya.

"Kau mengantuk, sayang ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengecup dahi Hyuk

"Sedikit, eomma" jawab Hyuk pelan sambil menggosok matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya

"Tidurlah" Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil mengusap punggung Hyuk

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menidurkan Hyuk. Seulas senyum tampak di wajah rupawan milik Chanyeol. Kemana saja ia selama ini hingga tak menyadari ada bidadari yang satu kampus dengannya. Ekor mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak berniat menghilangkan tiga nyawa sekaligus kan ?"

"E-eh, maaf" ucap Chanyeol gelagapan karena ketahuan memperhatikan bidadari Tuhan yang jatuh dari langit

"Apa Hyukkie tinggal di rumahmu ?"

"Aniya, dia tinggal di panti asuhan dekat rumahku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya ?"

"Ceritanya panjang" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan

"Persingkat saja"

"Kau ini keras kepala ya" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Itu yang selalu mereka katakan tentangku" balas Chanyeol seolah bangga akan sebutan keras kepala yang melekat padanya

"Aku bertemu dengannya di taman tadi sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia hanya terdiam melihat teman-temannya yang lain bermain. Aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol namun ia hanya menatapku. Saat aku bertanya dimana orang tuanya, tiba-tiba saja ia menangis" Baekhyun berhenti bercerita dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengannya lagi di taman. Pancaran matanya tampak sedikit lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Ia bercerita padaku jika orang tuanya baru saja meninggal kemarin dan ia terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan karena tak ada sanak saudara yang ingin merawatnya. Sejak saat itu, setiap sore kami selalu bermain bersama" Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan isakan yang kekuar dari bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju kepala Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun penuh sayang.

Seulas senyum sendu terlukis jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Bodoh sekali, ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia malamnya yang gemerlap hingga tak menyadari masih ada orang yang membutuhkan kasih sayang di luar sana seperti Hyukkie kecilnya. Sebuah tekad bersemayam di hatinya, ia akan berubah dan lebih memperhatikan orang lain.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang Hyukkie sudah bahagia. Aku akan berusaha menjadi appa yang baik untuknya"

"Jinjja ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Ne, lebih baik jangan tunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku" ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun

"W-wae ?"

"Kau membuatku ingin menciummu"

"K-kau.. Dasar mesum !" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan menatap jalanan yang terpampang di depannya

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah kejadian dimana Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan malam. Chanyeol tampak melirik Baekhyun sesekali menggunakan ekor matanya. Ia tidak berani memulai pembicaraan karena ia yakin yeoja mungil di sampingnya ini tengah kesal padanya.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol pelan saat mereka berada di depan panti asuhan

"Ne, gomawo"

"Kau akan pulang sendirian ?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja hendak keluar dari mobil

"Ne, aku bisa berjalan kaki"

"Tidak ! Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya" Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Ia mengambil Hyuk yang berada di gendongan Baekhyun.

Keduanya memasuki panti asuhan dan langsung disambut oleh seorang perawat. Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada perawat itu jika ia mengajak Hyuk berjalan-jalan. Baekhyun juga meminta maaf karena telah membawa Hyuk hingga matahari terbenam. Perawat itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Baekhyun menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Hyuk pada Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum melihat wajah damai Hyuk saat tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, Hyukkie" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Hyuk lembut

"Kajja, kita pulang" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa menanggalkan senyum di bibirnya. Kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajah rupawan miliknya. Tuhan benar-benar baik hingga menurunkan bidadarinya untuk merubah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berguling ke samping dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia membuka galeri miliknya dan menatap foto Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Foto itu ia dapatkan setelah mengobrak-abrik twitter milik Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai terpejam.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung seakan menjadi melodi indah yang selalu Baekhyun dengar setiap paginya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun menatap refleksinya di cermin. Rambutnya mulai panjang dan sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat pernyataan Chanyeol kemarin.

Baekhyun membuka lemarinya pelan, ia bingung harus mengenakan pakaian apa hari ini. Jarinya ia letakkan di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. Pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja ungu muda yang ia lapisi dengan sweater rajut bergambar kelinci. Dan untuk bawahannya, ia memakai rok ungu selutut.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai agar menimbulkan kesan manis. Baekhyun kembali menatap cermin, memastikan dirinya sudah cukup cantik untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

'Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan ?!' Baekhyun meremas rambutnya

Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Ia memakai wedges ungu muda miliknya dan melangkah keluar mansion.

"Kau lama sekali" suara husky yang tak asing memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun

"C-chanyeol ? Sedang apa kau di sini ?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan mansionnya sepagi ini

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai sopir pribadi nona Byun Baekhyun, bolehkah ?"

"J-jangan bercanda" Baekhyun hendak pergi dari hadapan orang aneh di depannya ini namun tangannya ditahan oleh orang aneh itu

"Aku serius. Kalau aku tidak diterima sebagai sopir pribadi bagaimana jika aku jadi kekasih pribadimu, nona Byun ?"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Ini tidak lucu"

"Woahh, wajahmu memerah. Apa aku boleh menarik kesimpulan jika kau juga mencintaiku, sayang ?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia sibuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya

"Kajja, kita ke kampus" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju mobilnya

.

.

Seluruh penghuni kampus berbisik-bisik melihat playboy kampus mereka berjalan beriringan dengan seorang yeoja yang tampak biasa saja di hadapan mereka. Mereka bahkan tak pernah melihat yeoja itu berkeliaran di sekitar kampus.

"Channie~"

BRUUUK

Krystal tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong Krystal agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau menolakku, Channie ?" Krystal memasang ekspresi sedih yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang wajah itu saat ini juga. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mian, Krys. Aku harus mengantarkan bidadariku ke kelasnya" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan menciumnya tepat di depan Krystal

"Yak ! Apa-apaan kau, Channie ? Kau bahkan tak pernah seromantis itu padaku" rajuk Krsytal yang tampaknya belum menyerah

"Karena aku tak pernah mencintaimu"

"Chan, ayo" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol

"Bisakah kau menyingkir ? Bidadariku harus ke kelasnya sekarang"

Krystal menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak berbicara. Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya akan ucapan Chanyeol pada Krystal tadi.

"Nah, belajarlah yang baik. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Jangan coba-coba untuk pulang sendirian, arrachi ?"

"Umm" Baekhyun mengangguk imut

"Boleh aku minta satu ciuman ?" Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya

"C-chanyeol.." cicit Baekhyun saat ditatap dengan intens oleh Chanyeol. Lututnya seakan meleleh karena tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Yes, baby ?"

"J-jangan begini. Banyak yang melihat"

"Jadi jika tidak ada yang melihat kau akan memberiku ciuman ?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun penuh kelembutan

CUUUP

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada pipinya selama beberapa detik. Ia menyentuh bekas ciuman Baekhyun lalu tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Salah satu sahabatnya menyerit keheranan melihat tingkah lakunya itu.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan senyuman itu"

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap manis, Jongin ?"

"Aku bukan yeoja, bodoh. Jangan menyuruhku bersikap manis"

"Terserah" Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di bangku miliknya yang terletak di deretan paling belakang. Ia memangku wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

'Baekhyun, sedang apa ya ?'

"Chan, harus berapa kali kubilang ? Kau mengerikan dengan senyum seperti itu"

"Aku sedang bahagia, Jonginnie" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin

"Yak ! Jangan merusak rambutku" Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di kepalanya

"Aku jatuh cinta pada hoobae kita"

"Umm, maaf ? Kau bilang apa tadi ? Cinta ?" Jongin mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingking

"Ish, apa-apaan kau ini !"

"Seorang playboy seperti Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta ? Apa aku sedang tertidur saat ini ? Jika iya tolong bangunkan aku" ucap Jongin sarkastik

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi psikologi semester dua"

"Yang pendek itu ?"

"Kau kenal dengannya ?"

"Aku mengenal teman sebangkunya, Kyungsoo" Jongin tersenyum lembut saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo

"Jongin.."

"Ya ?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo ?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada serius

"Dia kekasihku"

"Apa ?!" Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya, untung saja hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin di ruangan itu

"Wae ?"

"Kupikir kau.."

"Kau kira aku playboy sepertimu ? Bersahabat denganmu sejak kecil bukan berarti sifatku sama denganmu" Jongin mendengus

"Aku bingung kenapa Kyungsoo mau menerimamu. Kau itu kan hitam" Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya

"Yak ! Yoda kurang ajar !"

"Jongin.."

"Apa ?!"

"Jangan terlalu galak pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini" Chanyeol mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya

"Ada apa, Chanyeollie ?"

"Bantu aku, ne ?"

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak tahu cara yang tepat"

"Aku bisa saja membantumu, tapi.." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Aku akan memberimu apapun"

"Aku ingin kalung dengan liontin ruby limited edition yang baru perusahaanmu keluarkan"

"Tawaran diterima"

.

.

Baekhyun masih setia duduk di kursinya tanpa ada niat untuk beranjak satu centi pun. Sesekali ia meniup poni yang jatuh di depan matanya. Ini sudah satu jam sejak kelasnya berakhir namun Chanyeol belum juga muncul.

'Apa Chanyeol melupakanku ?' bibir Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu kelas Baekhyun cukup kasar. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya.

Suara isakan terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menampakkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu selama ini" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya

"Aku mau pulang" ucap Baekhyun sesenggukan

"Kajja, kita pulang"

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengintip dari celah jendela, burung pun mulai mengeluarkan kicauannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, Baekhyun turun ke dapur dan membuat roti untuk sarapannya. Saat sedang mengoleskan selai pada roti, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

_From : Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun, aku tak bisa menjemputmu pagi ini. Maaf._

"Sepertinya aku harus naik bus seperti biasa" gumam Baekhyun

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya pelan, hampir tak menimbulkan suara. Hanya ada satu orang di kelas itu, yaitu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menduduki kursinya yang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya.

Kyungsoo menyerit heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang aneh. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu datang dengan senyuman walaupun suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Ia menyentuh bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat sembab karena menangis kemarin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

"Temani aku sebentar" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan keluar dari kelas

Baekhyun menyerit heran karena suasana lapangan basket yang biasanya ramai saat ini terlihat amat sangat ramai.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa ini ?"

"Entahlah" Kyungsoo ikut berdiri di samping lapangan bersama puluhan mahasiswa lainnya. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri di samping Kyungsoo

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul ?!" teriak seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis

"Ya !" jawab seluruh mahasiswa serempak

"Kyungsoo, itu kekasihmu kan ?" bisik Baekhyun

"Ssshh, jangan ribut" balas Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian dikumpulkan ?!" teriak Jongin lagi

"Tidak !"

"Akan ada pertunjukan seru kali ini. Chanyeol, keluarlah"

"Hai semuanya" Chanyeol keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan

Seluruh mahasiswi minus Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat melihat kemunculan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya melihat reaksi berlebihan dari para mahasiswi itu.

"Well, hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang yang sangat kucintai"

Para mahasiswi tampak berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat penasaran, yeoja mana yang bisa membuat playboy kampus mereka melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu kau disini. Kemarilah" Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun di antara kerumunan

Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun ke tengah lapangan. Senyum terkembang di wajah Chanyeol saat melihat orang yang dicarinya kini berada di depannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah gadis pertama yang berhasil membuatku berubah. Kau yang mengenalkanku akan arti cinta" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

"Ya, aku mau"

Sorak sorai memenuhi lapangan basket pagi itu. Penghuni kampus turut bergembira atas menyatunya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kecuali beberapa orang.

'Takkan kubiarkan kalian bahagia'

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Mian, aku telat update. Mood aku sedikit hancur karena review untuk chapter dua kemarin hanya segitu padahal yang baca sampai ratusan. Aku sedih banget makanya penulisan chapter ini lebih lama dari chapter sebelumnya.

Aku hanya pengen nggak ada lagi yang jadi silent readers. Setidaknya dengan mereview, aku bisa tau pendapat kalian mengenai ff aku. Aku akan selalu nerima saran kalian dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi, tolong budayakan mereview setelah membaca.

Makasih buat yang udah mereview, aku sayang kalian. Aku akan balas review kalian di chapter kemarin.

**exindira** : thanks, pantengin terus yaa.. saranghaeyo *kisseu*

_ExolArmyvpcy_ : thanks, chanyeol emang keren tapi lebih keren saya hahaha *kidding*

**Yulyul** : pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di chap ini kan ? hehehe

_ByunViBaek_ : identitas Hyuk udah keungkap di chap ini, nado saranghae *smile*

**ekapramitha** : maaf nggak bisa update cepat *tear*

_Taman Coklat_ : aigoo, ini reviewnya rated M.. aku ngakak baca review kamu..

**SyiSehun** : ini chap tiganya, semoga kamu suka ya

_yeollo_ : *kisseu*

**ParkByun** : mungkin ? Pantengin terus yaa

_JungYongie_ : ini chap tiganya, semoga kamu suka

**ibyeori** : ya ampun, iya aku lupa kalau ada jesper *tepok jidat* yang suka duluan udah pasti baek cuma dia agak sedikit jual mahal aja, untuk title itu dilihat dari sudut pandang aku #kidding lihat ke depannya aja deh dilihat dari sudut pandang siapa hihihi

Oke itu aja.. Last, RnR please ? Don't make me sad T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Please, Choose Me

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia 'dulu'. Ya, itu dulu. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya seorang playboy, tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya mempermainkan hati wanita. Akankah kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka mampu mengubahnya ?

.

.

.

Cast : Chanyeol, GS! Baekhyun, GS! Luhan, GS! Kyungsoo, Jongin, Daehyun

Tokoh akan semakin bertambah seiring waktu

No flame

No bash

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Aku mematut diriku di cermin. Kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans hitam yang kukenakan tampak sempurna di tubuhku. Aku terkekeh membayangkan reaksi kekasihku saat melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya dan tingkahnya yang malu-malu. Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya itu.

Aku menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak di atas nakas dan mengemudikan mobilku menuju mansion milik Baekhyun. Berbagai rencana berputar di kepalaku. Aku tak sabar untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan kekasih mungilku.

Heh, Jongin pasti akan menyerit jijik melihat ekpresiku jika ia di sampingku saat ini. Ck, mari kita lupakan namja kehitaman itu sejenak dan fokus pada kencanku.

Mansion keluarga Byun yang cukup megah terpampang di hadapanku, aku harus melapor pada satpam yang berada di posnya. Setelah berdiskusi selama beberapa menit aku pun diizinkan masuk.

Aku memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran. Hell yeah siapa yang bisa bersabar saat sedang kebelet berkencan ? Aku menyiapkan suaraku agar terdengar seksi saat Baekhyun muncul nanti.

"Chanyeol-ssi ?"

Aku menyerit heran karena suara ini terdengar sedikit asing. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menemukan yeoja mungil di hadapanku. Namun ia bukan Baekhyun, itu Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi, apa aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun ?"

"Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah. Kukira ia pergi bersamamu"

"M-mwo ?" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan, kemana sebenarnya Baekhyun pergi

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu Luhan-ssi"

Aku mengemudikan mobilku tak tentu arah, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Rencana kencanku telah gagal. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, pikirku. Aku teringat pada bocah cilik yang kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjemputnya di panti asuhan dan berniat mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ia pasti bosan jika terus berada di panti. Tak apalah jika istriku sibuk, aku bisa mengajak anakku hari ini.

"Hei, Park Hyukkie. Kau sedang apa ?" aku membuka pintu kamar Hyukkie dan menemukannya tengah duduk di atas ranjang, posisinya yang membelakangiku membuatku tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui jika aku datang.

"Appa, lihat. Hyukkie baru saja selesai menggambar"

"Apa yang kau gambar, heum ?" aku duduk di ranjangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pangkuanku

"Ini appa, eomma, dan Hyukkie" Hyukkie menunjukkan gambarnya padaku, aku tersenyum dan mengacak surai kehitaman miliknya

"Hyukkie pintar menggambar rupanya" kutarik pipi gembilnya yang terlihat menggoda itu

"Appo ! Hiks hiks"

"E-eh ? Hyukkie kenapa menangis ?" mataku membelalak kaget mendengar isakan Hyukkie

"Pipi Hyukkie sakit gara-gara appa" ucapnya sesenggukan

"Ugh, mian. Hyukkie terlalu menggemaskan sih. Sini biar appa obati" aku menariknya mendekat dan mencium pipinya bergantian

"Nah, sudah. Apa masih sakit ?" ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Maafkan appa, ne ?" aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan menyatukan kening kami

"Umm" ia mengangguk imut

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ?"

"Apa eomma akan ikut juga ?"

"Aniya. Eomma sedang sibuk, sayang. Lain kali saja ya kita jalan bertiga ? Sekarang Hyukkie sama appa dulu, ne ?"

"Ne, tapi Hyukkie pakai baju apa ?"

"Biar appa pilihkan" aku berjalan menuju lemarinya yang terletak di sudur kamar, aku tertohok melihat isi lemarinya yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa potong baju. Setetes liquid bening membasahi pipiku. Namun aku buru-buru menghapusnya saat kurasakan tarikan di celanaku.

"Appa, kenapa lama sekali ? Ayo cepat ambilkan baju untuk Hyukkie~"

"Arra arra, anak manja" aku mencubit pelan hidungnya lalu kembali fokus pada lemari. Pilihanku jatuh pada kaos biru muda dan jaket bergambar Mickey Mouse.

"Hyukkie pakai ini saja, ne ?" aku membantunya berganti pakaian, setelah selesai aku menggandeng tangannya menuju lamborgini hijau milikku yang terparkir indah di depan panti.

"Appa ganti mobil ? Woahh mobilnya bagus !" Hyukkie meloncat kegirangan, aku terkekeh melihat tingkah lucunya itu

"Hey hey, jangan loncat-loncat begitu. Kajja kita berangkat" aku membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Setelah itu aku menghempaskan diriku di kursi pengemudi.

"Kita akan kemana, appa ?" tanya Hyukkie saat aku mulai menjalankan lamborginiku

"Hyukkie mau kemana ?"

"Hyukkie mau makan~" ucapnya pelan sambil memainkan jarinya di depan dada

"Hahaha, arraseo. Kau mau makan apa, heum ?" aku tertawa renyah mendengar jawabannya

"Umm, seafood. Apa boleh, appa ?"

"Tentu saja. Appa akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" aku mengacak rambutnya pelan

Kami pun bertolak ke sebuah restaurant seafood yang sering kukunjungi. Hanya butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai ke restaurant itu.

"Kajja, kita masuk" aku menggandeng tangan mungil milik Hyukkie dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam restaurant

"Selamat datang, Tuan Park. Anda ingin meja nomor berapa ?"

"Aku ingin meja yang terletak di samping jendela itu"

"Baiklah, mari saya antar" pelayan itu mengantar kami ke meja pilihanku

"Appa, mejanya terlalu tinggi" rengekan Hyukkie membuatku memusatkan perhatian padanya. Aku terkekeh melihat keadaannya sekarang. Hanya sebagian kepala dan matanya yang terlihat olehku.

"Bisakah kau carikan kursi yang lebih tinggi ?" pintaku pada pelayan yang berada di sampingku

"Baik, Tuan. Ini daftar menunya. Saya akan kembali dengan membawa kursi pesanan Tuan" pelayan itu berlalu dan meninggalkan kami. Aku melihat deretan menu yang mayoritas berbahan dasar seafood itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hyukkie yang tengah serius membaca daftar menu.

"Kau mau pesan apa, heum ?"

"Aku mau baked crab with mayonnaise"

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini kursi pesanan anda" pelayan tadi datang dengan membawa kursi yang cukup tinggi, ia mengganti kursi Hyukkie dengan kursi yang dibawanya

"Apa anda sudah siap memesan ?" ia mengeluarkan pena dan note kecil

"Baked crab with mayonnaise dan grilled squid"

"Minumannya, Tuan ?"

"Orange juice !" pekik Hyukkie penuh semangat dan membuat pelayan itu tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah, dua orange juice"

"Baik, Tuan" pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan kami

"Hyukkie.." panggilku pelan

"Wae, appa ?" ia menatapku penuh dengan mata bulatnya

"Kau mau kemana setelah makan ?" tanyaku sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri

"Mmm, Hyukkie tidak tau" jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memainkan jarinya di depan dada

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop ?"

"Ne, Hyukkie mau" ia mengulum senyum, aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang menggoda itu

"Permisi" seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dengan membawa troli berisi pesanan kami

Mata Hyukkie berbinar saat melihat kepiting yang ukurannya cukup besar ditambah lagi saus mayonnaise yang meleleh di atasnya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat ekpresi Hyukkie. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku menaruh potongan kepiting di piring Hyukkie dan langsung dilahapnya dengan semangat.

"Hyukkie lapar eoh ?"

"Umm, kepitingnya enak. Appa mau ?" ia menyodorkan sendok berisi kepiting ke depan wajahku, aku memajukan wajahku dan menerima suapannya

.

.

Suasana bioskop yang cukup padat membuatku kesulitan untuk membeli tiket. Yah, kami sedang berada di bioskop saat ini. Hyukkie kecilku merengek menonton film Transformers kesukaanya. Jadi di sinilah aku berada, berdesakan dengan calon penonton lainnya.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat berhasil mendapatkan dua tiket Transformers 4 : Age of Extinction. Well, ini juga film favoritku. Aku menarik tangan Hyukkie untuk memasuki ruangan, bibir mungilnya tak berhenti mengoceh tentang seberapa senangnya ia bisa menonton film denganku.

Kami menatap layar bioskop yang menampilkan persahabatan antara manusia dan robot. Ekor mataku melirik Hyukkie yang tak berkedip memandang layar bioskop.

"Appa, filmnya keren. Seandainya saja Hyukkie punya sahabat seperti Bumblebee atau Optimus Prime" ocehnya saat kami keluar dari bioskop

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli robot-robotan ? Hyukkie mau ?" aku berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya

"Aniya" jawabnya sambil menunduk

"Eh ? Waeyo ?" aku mengusap kepalanya

"Nanti uang appa habis"

Aku terkejut mendengar alasannya. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil ini bisa begitu memahami orang dewasa apalagi masalah keuangan. Aku tertawa pelan dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Hyukkie tidak usah khawatir. Uang appa tidak akan habis" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku

Lamborgini hijauku mengantar kami menuju pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Aku menggandeng tangan Hyukkie masuk ke dalam. Aku melirik Hyukkie yang tampak antusias menatap berbagai barang yang terdapat di etalase.

Kami masuk ke sebuah distro yang menjual berbagai macam mainan. Mata Hyukkie dengan cepat menangkap robot Bumblebee juga Optimus Prime. Ia menarik lenganku dan menunjukkan dua robot yang terpajang rapi di dalam kotak.

"Appa, bagus yang mana ?"

"Hyukkie mau yang mana ?"

"Hyukkie bingung, appa. Dua-duanya bagus"

"Ambil saja dua-duanya kalau begitu"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan khawatir. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal kok" aku mengusap rambut Hyukkie dan membawa dua kotak robot itu ke kasir

"Kita mampir ke sana dulu, ne ?" tunjukku pada sebuah distro yang menjual baju anak-anak

"Ne"

Aku memilih beberapa potong baju untuk Hyukkie. Aku tidak tega melihat lemarinya yang hanya berisi sedikit pakaian. Saat sedang seriusnya memilih, aku merasakan tarikan di celanaku.

"Ada apa ?" aku berjongkok di depan Hyukkie

"Hyukkie lihat eomma lewat di sana tadi" telunjuk Hyukkie mengarah ke luar distro

"Mungkin Hyukkie salah lihat" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan Hyukkie dan juga diriku sendiri

Kami keluar dari distro dengan membawa tiga kantong belanjaan. Hyukkie sangat terkejut saat aku memberitahukannya bahwa semua baju ini kubelikan khusus untuknya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Such a polite kid.

Aku menariknya ke sebuah food court. Well, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Hyukkie butuh makan siang walaupun ia baru saja makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku memilih tempat yang paling pojok, aku tak begitu suka diperhatikan saat sedang makan.

Aku beranjak menuju stand ramyeon karena Hyukkie ingin makan ramyeon saat ini. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, aku kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramyeon dan dua gelas orange juice.

Kami makan dengan lahap hingga mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang tak asing lagi. Aku tak lagi bernafsu menikmati ramyeon yang masih mengepulkan uap. Mataku tak lepas dari objek itu. Aku merogoh kantongku dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku menekan nomor yang sudah kuingat di luar kepala dan memencet tombol dial. Aku menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, sekitar tiga detik kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo"

"Kau sedang dimana, sa-yang ?" ucapku penuh penekanan

"Aku di rumah Kyungsoo. Mengerjakan tugas kuliah"

"Benarkah ?"

"Umm tentu saja. Apa kau meragukanku ?"

"Kau terlihat begitu serius. Cobalah tengok ke belakang, Baekhyun"

Aku memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan ponselku ke dalam kantong tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kekasihku yang sedang makan siang bersama namja lain. NAMJA LAIN !

Maniknya yang dibalut eyeliner menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia tampak sangat panik, ia berlari ke arah meja kami dan meninggalkan namja itu.

"Chanyeollie, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucapnya sambil meremas jemariku

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika rumah Kyungsoo berada di mall ?" ucapku sarkastik

"Chanyeollie, kumohon dengar dulu penjelasanku"

"Aku tak butuh. Kita akhiri saja. Selamat tinggal, Baek"

"Chanyeollie !" pekiknya diiringi isak tangis

Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku dan menarik Hyukkie untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Hyukkie tampak kesusahan menyamai langkahku, aku pun menggendongnya hingga ke tempat parkir.

Hyukkie yang duduk manis di kursi penumpang tampak terlonjak kaget saat aku memukul stir mobil dengan brutal. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya namun disaat aku merasakannya, disaat itu pula aku merasakan kesakitan. Aku meremas rambutku hingga beberapa helai tercabut dari kepalaku.

"Arggghh !' raungku sambil kembali memukul stir mobil

"Appa, gwaenchana ? Appa jangan nangis ne ?" Hyukkie merangkak ke pangkuanku dan memelukku erat

"Gwaenchana. Appa antar Hyukkie pulang sekarang ne ?" aku melonggarkan pelukan kami dan mencoba mengulas senyum

"Hyukkie tidak mau pulang. Hyukkie mau sama-sama appa"

"Arraseo, kita minta izin ke kepala panti dulu"

.

.

Mansionku yang biasanya sepi saat malam hari kini menjadi sedikit ramai sejak kedatangan Hyukkie. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut membawanya ke sini dan tidur bersamaku. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, aku takut jika aku lepas kendali dan menyakitinya.

Mataku menerawang pada sosok kecil yang tengah membuat sesuatu di dapur. Hyukkie kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi teh madu. Ia menyodorkan teh madu itu padaku dengan seulas senyum tulus di bibirnya. Aku meneguk teh madu buatannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Enak ?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Enak sekali" aku membawanya ke pangkuanku dan mencium pipinya bergantian

"Appa, Hyukkie mengantuk" Hyukkie menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku

"Kajja, kita tidur"

Aku membantunya berganti pakaian dengan piyama yang kuambil dari panti tadi. Ia meloncat ke atas ranjang dan berguling-guling. Gelak tawa meluncur halus dari bibirku. Aku berbaring di sebelah Hyukkie dan memeluknya erat.

Mataku perlahan menutup. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalahku dengan Baekhyun.

"Tuhan, hilangkanlah beban appa dan buat orang tua Hyukkie berbaikan secepat mungkin. Hyukkie tidak mau melihat mereka bertengkar"

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar doa yang Hyukkie panjatkan. Ia benar-benar anak yang baik. Setetes liquid bening mengalir tanpa izin di pipiku,

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung dan aroma embun yang menyejukkan menjadi hal pertama yang kurasakan pagi ini. Aku melirik ke samping dan menemukan Hyukkie masih tertidur pulas. Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangku. Kutatap refleksiku di cermin, di sana tampak seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kusut. Aku berdecak dan mulai memakai pakaian.

"Appa~" kurasakan sebuah pelukan di kakiku saat aku sedang sibuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapanku dan Hyukkie. Aku melirik ke bawah dan menemukan Hyukkie tengah memeluk kakiku dengan mata tertutup.

"Hyukkie mandi dulu ne ? Setelah itu kita sarapan"

"Umm" ia berjalan sambil sesekali mengusak matanya

Hyukkie berlari kecil menuju meja makan, ia tampak lebih cerah setelah membersihkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, appa~" ia merentangkan tangannya di depanku, aku langsung menggendongnya dan mengecup pipinya

"Selamat pagi, Hyukkie. Kajja kita makan"

"Appa mau pergi hari ini ?" tanyanya saat selesai sarapan

"Ne, appa harus kuliah"

"Appa akan bertemu eomma di sana ?"

"..." aku terdiam, mulutku seakan kaku dan tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu

"Appa~" ia menyentuh tanganku yang berada di atas meja

"Ne, appa akan bertemu eomma di sana"

"Appa jangan bertengkar lagi sama eomma ne ?"

"Hmm"

"Janji ?"

"Janji"

.

.

Aku tersenyum kecut saat melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arahku. Entah apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia hancurkan dari diriku karena hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping saat melihatnya bersama namja yang kuketahui bernama Daehyun.

"Chanyeollie.."

"Ada apa, Baekhyun-ssi ?" aku melihat matanya membelalak dan memancarkan kesedihan saat aku menyebut namanya dengan formal

"Chanyeollie, dengar dulu penjelasanku. Aku dan Daehyun tak ada hubungan apapun, kami hanya berteman. Kumohon jangan pergi"

"Baekhyun-ssi, hubunganmu dengan Daehyun tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Dan lagi aku tidak akan pergi jika bukan kau yang meminta"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk pergi !" pekik Baekhyun diiringi isakan. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuh rapuh itu namun ego membuatku menahan diri dan memasang ekspresi datar

"Kau memintaku pergi secara tidak langsung dengan sikapmu kemarin"

"Tidak. Tidak, Chanyeollie !" ia memelukku secara tiba-tiba, tangisnya belum juga berhenti malah semakin pilu. Aku membiarkannya memelukku untuk sesaat. Tanganku mendorongnya menjauh saat tangisannya tak lagi terdengar.

"Aku harus ke kelas" ucapku dingin walau sebenarnya aku tak ingin bersikap sedingin ini padanya. Hanya saja ingatan dimana ia dan Daehyun makan siang bersama membuat hatiku memanas sehingga membuatku berpikir berkali-kali untuk bersikap hangat padanya.

"Chanyeollie !" ia terus memanggilku namun tak sekalipun aku mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang. Aku takut jika aku menatap matanya maka semua pertahananku akan runtuh dalam sekejap.

'Kalian membuat jalanku semakin mulus'

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Maaf aku telat update 'lagi' *bow* Aku sibuk banget minggu ini soalnya tetangga aku nikah alhasil aku ditunjuk jadi pagar besi -eh? Oke lupakan haha

Ngg, chapter ini agak sedikit absurd soalnya aku ngetiknya kilat sih. Maaaaf banget kalau chapter ini hanya menyajikan sedikit moment ChanBaek dan lebih banyak moment antara Chanyeol dan Hyukkie

Tapi insya allah chapter depan moment ChanBaek akan lebih mendominasi. So keep on watching, okay ?

Eh ngomong-ngomong aku seneng banget ada yang ngasih saran kemarin. Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, and follow walaupun aku lebih senang direview dibanding hanya di fav atau follow tapi tak apalah. Gw mah gitu orangnya #plak

Aku bales review dulu ne~

**SyiSehun** : well, siapa sosok antagonis itu akan terungkap di chapter-chapter klimaks nantinya.. sabar ne ? hehe

_ExolArmyvpcy_ : ini udah lanjut, chagi

**Michelle Oh **: iya nih udah dilanjut, chagi

_exindira_ : krystal bukan ya ? masih rahasia Tuhan hehe

**Yulyul** : duh, aku minta maaf nggak bisa update cepat soalnya lagi sibuk.. mianhae, yul-ssi.. untuk tokoh antagonis itu akan terungkap nantinya

_zoldyk_ : arigatou gozaimasu, zoldyk-san

** .9** : makasih atas kritik dan sarannya, semoga chap ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya

_ibyeori_ : masih penasaran dengan sudut pandang ya ? hehe ke depannya bakal keungkap kok.. makasih atas kritik dan sarannya, aku minta maaf karena nggak bisa update cepat

**ParkByun** : ini udah lanjut chagi

_ChanbaekShipper_ : halo, selamat datang.. semoga ceritaku bisa memuaskan kamu

**meimei** : aigoo, kamu rajin banget review di setiap chapter.. makasih ya.. untuk sosok antagonis itu masih rahasia Tuhan hahaha

Oke cukup sekian dan terima kasih #belajar pidato

Jangan lupa budayakan review setelah membaca, aku sayang kalian *peluk satu-satu*


	5. Chapter 5

Please, Choose Me

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang suami istri yang bahagia 'dulu'. Ya, itu dulu. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya seorang playboy, tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kebiasan buruknya mempermainkan hati wanita. Akankah kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka mampu mengubahnya ?

.

.

.

Cast : Chanyeol, GS! Baekhyun, GS! Luhan, GS! Kyungsoo, Jongin, Daehyun

Tokoh akan semakin bertambah seiring waktu

No flame

No bash

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku menghempaskan tubuh mungilku ke ranjang. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Aku sudah mencoba berbicara pada Chanyeol tapi ia sama sekali tak menggubrisku. Padahal aku dan Daehyun hanyalah sahabat biasa tapi ia dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata putus.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mataku menetes 'lagi', entah sampai kapan aku harus terpuruk seperti ini. Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintai namja pabbo itu. Sangat tidak masuk akal jika aku mengkhianatinya sedangkan untuk mendapatkannya saja aku harus berjuang keras.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baek, kau di dalam ?"

"Masuklah, eonni. Pintunya tidak kukunci"

"Ommo, ada apa denganmu ?" ia mengelus rambutku lembut

"Chanyeol memutuskanku, eonni" ucapku sesenggukan di pelukannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai ia memutuskanmu ? Kulihat ia sangat mencintaimu" eonni mengangkat wajahku dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipiku

"Kemarin aku ke mall bersama Daehyun-"

"Pantas saja ! Dia pasti cemburu dan memutuskanmu karena tersulut emosi"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, eonni" lirihku

"Ooops, mianhae. Lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Aku memintanya menemaniku untuk membeli sesuatu karena eonni berada di China kemarin"

"Sesuatu ?" alis eonni bertautan

"Umm ya aku berniat membuatkannya syal tetapi kita tidak memiliki persediaan benang wool jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Daehyun membeli benang wool"

"Coba jelaskan padanya lagi esok hari. Mungkin ia masih diselimuti emosi"

"Gomawo, eonni" aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang eonni

**Baekhyun POV end**

.

.

**Author POV**

Senja mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul. Seorang namja tampan tampak memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Appa, gwaenchana ?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang tengah menatap penuh padanya

"Gwaenchana, Hyukkie" namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengelus rambut Hyukkie

"Appa sudah berbaikan dengan eomma ?"

"..."

"Appa.. Appa sudah janji sama Hyukkie" lirih Hyukkie seraya menundukkan kepalanya

"Appa akan berbaikan dengan eomma. Hyukkie jangan sedih ne ?" Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban

'Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Hyukkie' batin Chanyeol miris

Chanyeol melirik jam yang tergantung di dindingnya, pukul dua belas siang. Matanya beralih pada Hyukkie yang sedang menonton kartun kesukaanya.

"Hyukkie, kau harus tidur siang" ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari menggendong Hyukkie ke kamar

"Appa akan pergi ?" tanya Hyukkie saat berada di atas ranjang

"Appa harus ke kantor tapi appa akan menemanimu dulu. Sekarang tidurlah"

"Ne, appa"

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlonjak kaget saat menemukan Suho tengah duduk manis di sofa.

"Suho-hyung, ada apa ?"

"Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat keadaan dongsaengku. Kau terlihat kusut, ada apa ?"

"Kekasihku berselingkuh" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Suho

"Kau yakin ?" Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Maksud, hyung ?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan jika kekasihmu berselingkuh ?"

"Dia makan siang bersama namja lain, hyung. Apa fakta itu tak cukup ?"

"Jadi jika kau dan Yixing makan siang bersama maka aku dapat menarik kesimpulan kalian bermain di belakangku ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung. Yixing-noona sudah kuanggap seperti noona kandungku"

"Nah, untuk alasan yang sama cobalah untuk meninjau ulang mengenai 'perselingkuhan' kekasihmu itu. Aku yakin kau tersulut emosi dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya sama sekali"

Chanyeol mencerna kalimat Suho baik-baik. Jika dipikirkan pelan-pelan, Suho ada benarnya. Makan siang bersama namja lain bukan berarti kekasihnya berselingkuh. Mengapa ia bisa memutuskan Baekhyun begitu saja, batin Chanyeol menyesal. Apa Baekhyun masih akan menerimanya ? Chanyeol ragu akan hal itu. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Suho kembali besuara.

"Jangan tanya padaku apa dia akan menerimamu kembali. Semua bergantung dari caramu berbicara dengannya"

'Apa Suho-hyung merangkap sebagai peramal ?' batin Chanyeol

"Hentikan tatapan menyelidikmu itu, Chan. Aku bukan peramal yang harus kau takuti" Suho mendengus

"Kata-katamu barusan membuatku yakin jika kau adalah peramal" tuding Chanyeol

"Ck, terserah. Aku ingin memberikan ini" Suho menyodorkan dua lembar kertas di hadapan Chanyeol

"Tiket konser ?" alis Chanyeol tampak bertautan sembari menatap dua buah tiket di tangannya

"Ya, Yixing mengadakan konser perdananya di Korea. Datanglah bersama kekasihmu, kau harus mengenalkannya padaku"

"Kenapa ?"

"Memang siapa yang akan menjadi walimu di altar nanti, huh ?"

"Hehe, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengannya"

"Gomawo, hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan hanya dibalas lambaian oleh Suho

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang terus melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Belum lagi lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang Kyungsoo yakini bukan eyeliner. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Wae ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Kau terlihat errr.. berantakan ?"

"Bukan aku yang berantakan tapi kisah cintaku, Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengan

"Ayolah, Baek. Ini seperti bukan dirimu" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat, Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kau temui pangeranmu yang berada di luar sana" dagu Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah jendela kelas mereka

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berlari ke luar kelas. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo singkat. Keduanya tampak asyik bercakap-cakap dan melupakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih itu. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa tenang dan menikmati tidurnya. Manik bulat Baekhyun perlahan menutup.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol ?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat suara yang cukup berat tiba-tiba memasuki pendengarannya. Ia mengelus jantungnya yang hampir saja meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Demi Tuhan ! Tak bisakah kalian menghabiskan waktu kalian tanpa menggangguku ?!" pekik Baekhyun kesal

"Hey, kami hanya berniat membantumu" Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap lurus pada Baekhyun

"Ayolah, ceritakan masalahmu pada kami" pinta Kyungsoo lembut

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memulai ceritanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak memperhatikan dongeng Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Kau sudah coba menemuinya di mansion keluarga Park ?" tanya Jongin dan dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun

"Ini alamatnya" Jongin menuliskan alamat Chanyeol pada secarik kertas

"Nah semoga berhasil, Baekhyun. Aku ke kelas dulu. Dan baby Soo, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Jangan pulang tanpaku" Jongin perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mereka

Baekhyun menatap kertas di genggamannya. Apa Chanyeol mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dan akankah Chanyeol memaafkannya ? Kepala Baekhyun serasa ingin meledak karena memikirkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol memijat tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. Ia melirik setumpuk dokumen yang harus ditandatangani hari ini juga. Ia berdecak kesal, langit sudah mulai menggelap tetapi ia masih terjebak dengan dokumen-dokumen sialan ini.

Ia meneguk soda yang diberikan oleh asistennya dengan kasar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Chanyeol melangkah gontai menuju ferrari hitamnya yang terparkir rapi.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dan membuat suasana malam kian mencekam. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah mengapa perasaanya tidak enak kali ini.

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat menemukan seorang yeoja tergeletak di depan pagar mansionnya. Tak ia perdulikan air hujan yang kini membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri yeoja yang sangat ia kenali itu dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap yeoja yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya dengan pandangan sendu. Mengapa yeoja ini begitu ceroboh hingga membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup seperti itu. Chanyeol mengambil kain yang berada di dahi yeoja itu dan merendamnya di wadah berisi air lalu meletakkannya di dahi yeoja itu lagi. Matanya melirik pada ponsel yang berada di atas nakas. Diambilnya ponsel itu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yobboseyo"

"..."

"Luhan-ssi, Baekhyun berada di mansionku sekarang"

"..."

"Aku tak tahu. Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik dan besok pagi aku akan mengantarkannya pulang"

"..."

"Gomawo, Luhan-ssi" Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan dan meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja

Ia masih setia memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun. Ingatkan ia untuk menginterogasi Baekhyun saat Baekhyun bangun nanti.

.

.

.

Aroma embun menyeruak di setiap sudut, sinar mentari mengintip lewat celah-celah tirai. Pagi yang begitu tenang hingga...

"Kyaaa !"

BRUUUUK

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hiks ?" seorang yeoja menatap sendu pada seonggok manusia yang terkapar dengan tidak elitnya akibat tendangannya tadi

"H-hey, kau salah paham. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa eh err maksudku aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Kau bohong"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika aku melakuan sesuatu padamu, Baek ?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun

"Bajuku.. Ini bukan bajuku"

"Iya, itu memang bukan bajumu. Piyama itu milik mendiang noonaku. Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, hmm ?" Chanyeol menyentuh kedua bahu Baekhyun

"Hiks hiks, maafkan aku" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat setelah terdiam cukup lama

"Ssshh, uljima" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang

"Daehyun hanya sahabatku, Chanyeollie. Apa kau percaya padaku ?" ucap Baekhyun sesenggukan sambil menatap mata Chanyeol

"Ne, aku percaya padamu"

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne, maaf sudah memutuskanmu tanpa mendengar penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka

"Jadi, apa sekarang kita bersama lagi ?"

"Tentu saja, sayang"

"Ngg, Chanyeollie.." Baekhyun tampak gelisah dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"Ada apa, hmm ?"

"S-siapa yang menggantikan pakaianku ?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol

"Tentu saja aku, baby" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir mungil milik Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya. Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh karena lututnya terasa lemas, untung saja Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmphhh" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya

"Maaf, aku kelepasan" Chanyeol menyeka salivanya yang tertinggal di bibir Baekhyun

"Apa kau benar-benar menggantikan pakaianku ?"

"Sebegitu penasarannya kah ?" goda Chanyeol

"T-tentu saja"

"Tenang saja. Aku meminta ahjumma kepala pembantu di sini untuk menggantikan pakaianku" Baekhyun mendesah lega mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol

"Mungkin lain kali aku yang akan menggantikan pakaianmu" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Baekhyun merona

"D-dasar mesum" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol

"Aku hanya bercanda, baby"

"Tidak lucu, Tuan Park"

"Ayolah, baby. Aku hanya bercanda"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol saat ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, ekpresi serius tampak mendominasi wajah rupawannya. Baekhyun sesekali mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol yang tak ia mengerti.

"Ada apa, Chanyeollie ?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol selesai menerima telepon

"Aku harus ke kantor. Apa tak masalah jika kau tinggal ?"

"Ne, kau tak usah khawatir"

"Aku akan meminta Kim-ahjumma untuk menemanimu nanti"

"Arra arra. Cepat mandi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya err.. maksudnya kamar yang sedang ia tempati

.

.

Baekhyun tampak serius memasak hingga ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum, mungkin ?

Bahu Baekhyun tampak menegang saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif namun sedetik kemudian ia mendesah lega saat mengetahui jika itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau memasak apa ?" Chanyeol melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun

"C-chan, aku tak bisa konsentrasi"

"Arra arra" Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun dan duduk di meja makan

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun membawa dua piring nasi goreng ke meja makan.

"Chan, nasi gorengnya ada di meja makan bukan di wajahku" Baekhyun memberengut kesal karena Chanyeol terus memandanginya

"Maaf, chagi" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

Keduanya pun menghabiskan nasi goreng buatan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan keluar mansion, arra ?" ucap Chanyeol saat berada di depan pintu. Ia mencium dahi Baekhyun sebelum keluar.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, jemari lentiknya menekan tombol remote berkali-kali. Baekhyun mendesah karena tak ada satupun acara yang bagus menurutnya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelepon Luhan. Keduanya bercakap-cakap sekitar satu jam. Tepat saat Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan, ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya. Manik bulatnya menemukan seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu sambil memamerkan senyum ramah.

"Nuguseo ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan

"Saya Kim-ahjumma, nona. Tuan muda menyuruh saya menemani anda hingga ia pulang"

"Aish, namja idiot itu keterlaluan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Tuan muda sangat menyayangi anda, nona" Kim-ahjumma tersenyum lembut

"Masuklah, ahjumma"

Kim-ahjumma bergegas menuju ke dapur dan meletakkan barang belanjaan yang tadi sempat dibelinya di minimarket. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kim-ahjumma dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Apa ahjumma sudah lama bekerja pada keluarga Park ?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya, nona. Saya sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ini sejak mendiang nona Sehun masih kecil"

"Sehun ? Siapa dia ?" Baekhyun memangku wajahnya

"Nona Sehun adalah kakak perempuan tuan muda Chanyeol. Ia sangat cantik dan menawan tapi sayang Tuhan mengambil nyawanya begitu cepat" Kim-ahjumma yang duduk di depan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa dia bisa meninggal ?"

"Kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi belasan tahun lalu menewaskan keluarga Park kecuali tuan muda"

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pasti berat hidup seorang diri, pikirnya. Baekhyun menyentuh jemari rapuh milik Kim-ahjumma dan memamerkan seulas senyum tulus. Kim-ahjumma meremas jemarinya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan muda sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih secantik anda"

"Ahjumma berlebihan" Baekhyun menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya

"Ngg, ahjumma.."

"Ya, nona ?"

"Apa aku boleh melihat foto-foto keluarga Park ? Aku tak melihat satu foto pun yang terpajang di sini"

"Tuan muda menyimpan semua album foto keluarganya di gudang, nona. Saya akan mencarikannya untuk anda" Kim-ahjumma beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju gudang namun Baekhyun menahan tangannya

"Ada apa, nona ?" alis Kim-ahjumma tampak bertautan

"Aku mau ikut, ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun manja

"Tapi di sana berdebu dan tidak baik untukmu, nona"

"Ayolah, ahjumma. Aku takut sendirian di sini"

"Baiklah, nona"

Keduanya masuk ke dalam gudang yang sedikit berdebu. Gudang ini tak terlalu buruk seperti gudang pada umumnya sebab Kim-ahjumma selalu membersihkannya setiap minggu.

Kim-ahjumma mendekati tumpukan kardus di sudut gudang. Diambilnya kardus yang terletak di tumpukan paling atas. Baekhyun membantu Kim-ahjumma membuka kardus itu. Manik bulatnya yang dilapisi eyeliner berbinar saat menemukan beberapa album foto.

"Ini albumnya, nona. Kajja kita bawa"

Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang mereka temukan di gudang tadi.

"Ahjumma, mana foto Sehun-eonni ?"

"Ini, nona"

Baekhyun memandang kagum pada kecantikan objek di dalam foto itu. Seorang gadis yang memandang kamera sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang tampak begitu serasi dengan wajah ovalnya. Kulitnya bak porselen yang begitu halus seperti boneka barbie.

"Dia sangat cantik, ahjumma"

"Ya, seandainya nona Sehun masih hidup mungkin saja banyak pemuda yang memperebutkannya" Kim-ahjumma tertawa kecil

Kim-ahjumma menjelaskan dengan semangat seluk beluk keluarga Park pada Baekhyun. Terkadang keduanya tertawa saat Kim-ahjumma menceritakan kejadian lucu yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Baekhyun membantu Kim-ahjumma mengembalikan album foto itu ke gudang. Saat mereka keluar dari gudang, suara ketukan di pintu menyambut mereka. Kim-ahjumma bergegas ke depan dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kim-ahjumma. Alisnya bertautan saat melihat Kim-ahjumma membawa kotak berwarna putih keemasan berukuran besar.

"Tuan muda mengirimkan ini untuk anda, nona"

"Eh ? Untuk apa ?"

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi tepat saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Chanyeol.

"Yobboseyo"

"Kau sudah menerima kotak itu ? Pakai itu, aku akan menjemputmu pukul enam"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Saranghaeyo, baby" Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu perlahan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun merah berbahan sutra dan sepasang high heels dengan warna senada.

"Lebih baik anda segera bersiap, nona"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun membawa kotak itu ke kamarnya

.

.

Baekhyun menahan nafas saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaunnya terlalu.. terbuka. Gaun itu tidak menutupi seluruh dadanya. Ia mendesah frustasi karena belahan dadanya terlihat jelas, belum lagi belahan rok yang hampir mencapai pahanya.

"Ahjumma.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya di depan pintu

"Ada apa, nona ?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kim-ahjumma untuk masuk ke kamarnya

Kim-ahjumma tersenyum tipis saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Sementara yang diperhatikan tengah memasang ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Kenapa ahjumma malah tersenyum ? Tidakkah gaun ini terlalu terbuka ?"

"Ini memang selera tuan muda, nona"

"Apa dia selalu menyuruh semua kekasihnya untuk berpakaian seperti ini ?"

"Selama saya di sini, tuan muda tidak pernah sekalipun membawa kekasihnya ke mansion apalagi sampai diizinkan menginap. Tuan muda juga tidak pernah memberikan gaun pada kekasihnya jika ia ingin pergi bersama kekasihnya. Anda sangat istimewa, nona"

"Tapi, ahjumma.."

"Duduklah, nona. Saya akan menata rambut anda"

Baekhyun menuruti kata-kata Kim-ahjumma. Ia duduk di depan meja rias dengan Kim-ahjumma yang tengah sibuk menata rambutnya. Tangan rapuhnya tampak begitu terampil memainkan rambut lurus milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kagum pada refleskinya di cermin. Rambutnya yang awalnya lurus tanpa model apapun kini terlihat bergelombang. Kim-ahjumma menjepit rambutnya dengan sebuah jepitan bulu berwarna merah.

"Jepit ini milik siapa, ahjumma ?"

"Mendiang nona Sehun. Saya menemukannya di gudang tadi"

"Apa Chanyeol tidak akan marah ?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, nona. Saya yakin tuan muda tidak keberatan"

"Baby, kau di dalam ?" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang langsung membuka kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap sang kekasih yang dibalut gaun merah.

"Gaun itu cocok sekali denganmu" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun sementara Kim-ahjumma segera meninggalkan kamar itu

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan gaun yang lebih tertutup untukku ?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tidak, kau lebih cantik seperti ini" Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat

"Kajja, kita berangkat" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik milik Baekhyun

"Kita mau ke mana ?" tanya Baekhyun saat mobil Chanyeol melaju membelah malam

"Kau akan tau nanti, baby" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol namun matanya menatap heran pada taman itu sebab tak ada satupun pencahayaan.

"C-chan, kau tak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan ?" suara Baekhyun tampak sedikit bergetar

"Tenang saja, baby. Kau akan menyukainya nanti" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun semakin masuk ke dalam taman

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah meja tertata rapi di tengah taman belum lagi kelopak mawar yang mengelilingi meja itu.

"Silahkan duduk, my princess" Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi untuk Baekhyun

"Kau suka ?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah duduk di kursinya

"Umm yeah. Cantik sekali" Baekhyun memamerkan seulas senyum

"Baek, apa kau bahagia bersamaku ?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangannya dan menjetikkan jari. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara biola yang mengalun lembut.

"Baekhyun, kau adalah gadis pertama yang berhasil menarikku dari duniaku yang kelam dulu. Kau tahu ? Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu adalah saat-saat yang takkan pernah kugantikan dengan apapun di dunia ini. Jika setiap orang memiliki matahari, maka kau adalah matahariku. Karena itu, maukah kau berada di sisiku selamanya ?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak kaca yang di dalamnya tersemat cincin yang dihiasi berlian

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi, orang yang sejak dulu disukainya kini melamarnya. Setetes liquid bening disusul isakan pelan meluncur halus dari bibir mungilnya. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, ia bahagia sangat bahagia hingga ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengekspresikan kebahagiaanya.

"Baekhyun.." ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, will u marry me ?"

"Yes, I will"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah dua sejoli ini hingga mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi sambil mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya

"Waktunya semakin dekat. Persiapkan semuanya" ucap orang itu pada seseorang di seberang sana

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

.

.

.

Annyeong..

Ada yang masih ingat ff ini ? Maaf aku lama banget updatenya. Sebenarnya ff ini udah aku selesaikan tapi laptop aku rusak dan harus di format ulang. Semua dokumen termasuk ff ini ikut kehapus. Dan yang bikin aku kesel, ratusan video yang aku kumpulin ikut kehapus hiks hiks. Karena itu mood aku agak sedikit jelek.

Untuk chap ini aku nggak bales review dulu ne ? Tapi aku tetep berterima kasih buat semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak.

So, review again ?


End file.
